1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement in a motor-driven vehicle including a front fork that is provided at its upper end with a steering handle. The front fork supports a front wheel. A body frame steerably supports the front fork. A rear wheel is supported on the body frame. An electric motor is provided for driving the rear wheel. A battery is provided for supplying the electric motor with electric power. A battery cover covers an upper side and right and left sides of the battery with the electric motor and the battery and the battery cover being mounted on the body frame. Side walls of the battery cover are each provided with an airflow guiding-in port through which an airflow induced by operation of the vehicle is guided in and supplied to the peripheries of the battery.
2. Description of Background Art
In conventional motor-driven vehicles, a configuration is often adopted in which the airflow is guided directly into airflow guiding-in ports at side surfaces of the battery cover. In such a structure, however, the efficiency of guiding-in of the airflow is low. Therefore, it is a common practice to arrange inside the battery cover an electric fan by which the airflow is drawn in. The arrangement of the electric fan, however, not only increases the load on the battery but also leads to an enlarged battery cover, an increased number of component parts, and an increased weight and cost, which naturally are undesirable. See, for example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2009-78623.